Halloween at Vinnie's!
by xyuffiex
Summary: A story about how Valentine hates halloween.Oneshot.


HALLOWEEN AT VINNIE'S

(xyuffiex: Hey! I think I'll get down to writing one-shots, like this one and April Fools…HAPPY (belated) HALLOWEEN!!!)

The gothic male or a friend of Cloud and his gang sat alone in the library, in the Shin-ra mansion. Carefully flipping the book of the nearly destroyed book, his red eyes scanned the book, not missing a single word. Finally finishing the last page, Valentine closed the book and put it back into it's shelf. It was another boring book about Vinnie's idols who, like him, slept in coffins many years as a punishment for their sins…

But you see, Vincent broke their record, so somewhere there in the lifestream they are cursing at Valentine…

A knock was heard, as it echoed threw out the nearly abandoned mansion.

Valentine gave a exhausted sigh and walked upstairs, ignoring that the person who was knocking was getting impatient. Soon he reached the door and opened it… To see Cloud and Tifa standing there dressed as Sephiroth and Jenova, I bet you can guess who was who.

"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY HALL-" The newlyweds didn't get a chance to finish, as Valentine closed the door muttering something about how much he hated Halloween. Indeed it was Halloween today, much to Valentine's dismay. A curse from Mr. And Mrs. Strife was heard, but soon Vincent opened the door, after another knock forming a rather… familiar tune was heard.

"OPEN UP!!! WE KNOW MOTHER'S IN THERE!!!" Yazoo yelled from behind the wooden door. Valentine pressed his ear against the door, to hear the dialog which were everyone's favourite silver heads were talking about.

"…But…wasn't mother a bit too big and with hair like a chocobo's butt?" Loz whispered to his younger brother, Kadaj. A very rare slight smile came across Vincent's lips, as he continued to silently listening to them.

"NO! That was mother how could you not recognize mother?!" Kadaj said, as Vince heard them walking away, while wondering where could 'Jenova' actually be.

Valentine fully smiled, as he walked downstairs to his dear beloved coffin. Puffing his pillow, he was about to lay down for a rest and forget this pathetic holiday, as another knock was heard along… Vincent took a deep breath calming himself down, as he held himself from grabbing his gun. He tiredly walked towards the door once more and opened it.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS VINCENT VALENTINE!!!" The familiar red headed Turk yelled happily, as Elena smacked her hand against her forehead. Rude remained silent, as always.

"It's Halloween, Reno." Tseng said with a sigh, as he fixed his hood, he was s'posed to be a Grim Reaper, while Elena- Little red riding hood, Rude as a zombie and Reno as Santa… It seemed the red head lost the beard and moustache on the way to Valentine's.

Vincent gave another sigh and banged the door in the Turk's faces. He ignored Reno's curses and waited near the door, already knowing that someone else might show up. As, Valentine guessed, another knock was heard with the theme song 'one winged angel'. Vincent took out his dear gun and opened the door aiming at Sephiroth, who stood smiling with Aerith, Zack and the rest of the lifestream, including his idols.

"Oh, hey…" Sephiroth said as he stop smiling, yet he took out a box of chocolate chip cookies and waved them infront of Vincent. "Buy our lifestream chocolate chip cookies… free black materia inside and-"

WHAM!

I think…y'know what Valentine did… Vincent leaned against the wall, wondering who would actually be next… It was clear to him that today he wouldn't sleep in his coffin, without being disturbed… Another knock was heard.

Valentine quickly opened the door and yelled.

"WHAT NOW?!" He yelled.

"No need to shout Vinnie!" A familiar bubbly ninja said. Vincent looked down, Yuffie still was a head and a half shorter than he was. Yuffie was dressed as a vampire, similar like he was. Even the same contacts! He remained silent about the golden hand.

"What do you need Yuffie?" He asked tiredly, as he rubbed his eyes.

"May I come in…"She asked not finishing her sentence. The ninja smiled innocently, which meant she had something in her mind.

Valentine tilted his head in confusion, but nodded not hearing the other part of her sentence. What could a bratty ninja do right?

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LET'S PARTY!!!!" The ninja yelled raising a fist in the air. Valentine wondered what the hell did she mean, but soon everyone who knocked to wish a happy Halloween or Merry Christmas ran inside, knocking Valentine to the old, dusty floor…

Indeed it was going to be a happy Halloween…

(xyuffiex: Happy Holidays everyone! Don't forget to review.)


End file.
